


Divided Heart

by serenyty



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-1x05, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenyty/pseuds/serenyty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S1E05 - The Iron Ceiling. Daniel Sousa confronts the idea that Peggy might be the woman he has been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided Heart

Daniel Sousa stared at the photo, and stared at Peggy's record, going back and forth, daring himself to find some way, any way that they would be different. But the more he looked, the more the scars matched up, and the more Sousa knew he couldn't deny what was right in front of him. Peggy was the one they had been looking for. 

It made sense. Peggy and Howard Stark knew one another during the war, they had worked together. Peggy had even gone to defend Howard in the first SSR meeting about him. Whoever called in the tip had an SSR connection; the male voice wasn't Peggy's, clearly, but she could have provided the number, knowing that she couldn't very well call in the Stark technology for herself. 

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. He had to turn her in. There was no other option. He didn't want to believe Peggy was a traitor, but it was looking more and more like she was working with Stark, which meant she had been a double agent, working with him while gathering intel. He wanted to believe that Peggy was doing this for some reason, that she had things under control, but what reason could she have? He respected Peggy too much to believe that Stark had brainwashed her or coerced her in some way. Peggy knew what she was doing. 

His heart ached. He knew that the chances of he and Peggy having a relationship were slim, few and far between. He couldn't even complain; he had never told her that he carried a torch for her. Maybe she knew, but he had never acted upon it. It still felt like a fist crushing his heart, all the feelings he had for Peggy clashing with the evidence that was right in front of him. 

He buried his face in his hands, holding his head as Peggy held his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the episode and the preview for the next one, and I had to get some feelings out through writing!


End file.
